Ron & Hermione
by Nyphad0ra29
Summary: Ron has realized he likes Hermione, and hatches a plan to tell her. (Rermione ship)


**Authors Note:** You all know I'm not JK Rowling and I didn't come up with these characters. All rights go to her. I know it's a little short, but i don't think it needs to be long.

It's quite an odd thing to hear your own thoughts in someone else's voice. When you think in your head it's supposed to be _your_ voice. Convincing you to, or not to do things.

It's even odder when it's someone you've been crushing on for five years.

Ron stomped through the snow in the courtyard, Hermione's voice in his head. He listened to her better than he thought he had, because he had almost every word in the English language memorized in her voice.

It was his new trick for memorization. He'd ask Hermione to pronounce a spell a couple times, and _bam_ he'd never forget. He pulled on the strap of his bag, he didn't have any classes, but he'd had to go make up a test that  
/he was out for. He was on his way back to the common room now. He finally entered the warmth of the castle. He started to run down the corridors, determined to make up for lost time. Once he got there, he'd party, and prank, and sing, and have the  
/time of his life! Like he did every weekend.

He collided into something. No, some _one._ He was ready to tell off the little first year. Scold them for not looking where they were going. But once he'd regained his senses and the person stood up, he stopped in his tracks.  
/It wasn't a first-year. It was Hermione.

"Ron! Oh goodness, Ron I'm sorry." She exclaimed.

"No... No don't worry about it." He studdered.

"Are you going to study hall?" She asked him.

"Yup. Absolutely, that's what I'm here for."

"Great! Well you can walk with me."

Ron turned to walk with her. _Partying will have to wait_. He thought to himself.

"So," Hermione started, "What possessed you to go to study hall?"

 _You._ He admitted to himself.

"Proffeser Flitwik." He improvised, "Very convincing that man!"

"Huh." Hermione marveled.

The two walked side by side through the corridors.

Christmas was quickly approaching and the ghosts and house elfs were hard at work. Hanging tinsel from the ceiling, setting up mini Christmas trees all around.

* * *

 _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_. Hermione begged herself. But every time Ron spoke, her cheeks colored pink. She was still confused about Ron's new habit of attending study hall. Ever since he'd bumped into her last

weekend, he'd been coming to it. She didn't see his grades improving, so she wasn't what exactly he did during that time.

* * *

Ron had bee drawing a map during study hall. A map of all the mistletoes in Hogwarts since the Christmas decorations were in full swing now. He'd also been staring at Hermione well she worked. He's pretty sure she'd caught him staring

because she began to blush out of nowhere one time.

He'd even made a request with Nearly Headless Nick, he'd asked him to hang a mistletoe right in the middle of the hallway that Hermione and he walked down to get to study hall. Nearly Headless Nick had laughed, but obliged.

The next week, Ron had gotten ready for study hall an hour an advance. He sat on his bed, nervously checking the watch Harry had given him.

"What're you doing up so early Ron?" Neville asked, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Oh nothing Neville, go back to bed it's Saturday."

Neville collapsed back down and began to snore almost immediately. Out of fear of waking another one of his friends up, he walked quietly down the stairs to the common room.

Hermione came out a little while later. Hair in a bun, pencil behind ear, "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, nervously.

They walked down the moving stairs, through the 1st floor door, and down the corridor.

At one point, Ron stopped Hermione.

"What? What is it Ron?" She asked, concerned.

He pointed up, to a small mistletoe hung from the ceiling, "Mistletoe." He smiled.

He leaned down, taking her face in his hands,and pressed his lips to hers.

They walked the rest of the way to study hall hand in hand.


End file.
